


Cover Art for Podfic of Other Plans

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Domestic, Kidart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of podfic covers for Other Plans, written by bomberqueen17 and read by librarychick_94.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Other Plans (Chapters 1-4) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687939) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Other Plans (Chapters 5-8) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688869) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Other Plans (Chapters 9-12) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723250) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Other Plans (Chapters 13-16) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774076) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Other Plans (Chapters 17-20) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774229) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Other Plans (audiobook) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784771) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Other Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144203) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



> One cover for the whole audiobook, plus five additional covers, one for each set of chapters. A favourite story by bomberqueen17, and a really great set of podfics by librarychick_94. Click on each image for the full-sized artwork used for each cover.

 

Main audiobook cover

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/84a4/1n643r1cx0qk9u8zg.jpg)

 

Chapters 1-4

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/590619/590619_original.jpg)

 

Chapters 5-8

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/588913/588913_original.jpg)

 

Chapters 9-12

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/590202/590202_original.jpg)

 

Chapters 13-16

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/588536/588536_original.jpg)

 

Chapters 17-20

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/588161/588161_original.jpg)

 


End file.
